elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim)
Imperial prison? Maybe I missed it, but I don't remember anyone mentioning anything about Ulfric being imprisoned for killing the High King. I thought he was only imprisoned during the Great War by the Thalmor and after the Markarth incident. Could we get a reference here? :Whatever the event was, it's mentioned in a dialogue option with Ulfric Stormcloak himself. I think it appears after recovering the Jagged Crown. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :-- He wasn't. Rolkir (or w/e his name is) let him escape by opening the gates, which is why he's executed the first time you go into Solitude. It also says he was imprisoned during the Great War in the dossiere about Ulfric during the infiltration of Elenwen's party. So, you're right! :The section "Jarl of Windhelm" is wrong and out of sequence. I'm going to remove the bits about killing torygg. I remebmer someone stating that Torygg Thought Ulfric had come to demand a succesion from the empire. That was after he had been Jarl of Windhelm for a period of time. 10:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Should i edit the current photo so that the little crosshair dissappears and not be pointing at his *CENSORED*. Or I think I might be able to get a higher quality one. Vercinghetorix (talk) 16:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :That would be awesome. Also, the photo is too light. Perhaps some more contrast is in order? --— Radical D (bother \ 16:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thane Is there any way to be appointed thane while remaining neutral towards the war? Also not enough detail exists in the section. Retardedmoose (talk) 04:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) You have to at least do the quest 'Blood on the Ice'...I think also you have to pick either side of the war. Kill Ulfric, the next Jarl (Brunwulf Free-Winter) will appoint you Thane. Side with Ulfric, he will appoint you Thane. For either, you have to buy Hjerm first. StarlinSkyrim (talk) 17:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim -Also, make sure you finish Blood in the Ice, and don't purchase Hjerim until after the quest. You'll have a terrible clean up bug if you use your key to enter it for the first time. I personally used a mod to clean it up, but I didn't even have the option when I went out of order. Vashtari (talk) 19:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) References Could someone add a link under references to Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak? Its a little hard to find if you don't know the exact name. A link to The Bear of Markarth would also be a nice add. :I believe I've added the sources in each relevant place. Thanks for helping us improve this article! If there is anything missing, don't hesitate to post here. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 17:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Killing him? Can you kill him before negotiating with tullius and the other jarls? Please sign your posts, and no. He is essential (invulnerable) up to the point where you kill him in the last Imperial Civil War quest. LigthWolf (talk) 14:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric in both Windhelm and Solitude? Just where exactly does Ulfric reside in Solitude after The Battle of Solitude? I can't seem to find him anywhere in the entire city. SuperHusky (talk) 20:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) SuperHusky -I have found out that he's only in both Solitude and Windhelm during the Civil War. Afterwards, he stays in Windhelm. A friend of mind told me this is what she saw. 19:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Loadingscreen/Myths/Fact about Torygg's death So, every soldier in the beginning says that Ulfric shouted Torygg apart, with his voice. When you talk with Ulfric, he says that he challenged Torygg, used Unrelenting Force to drop him to the ground, then killed him with a sword. Now today, I saw a loading screen that said that Ulfric almost Shouted Torygg to bits. How can that be true? Is everything the loading screens say true? LigthWolf (talk) 14:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) -I'm not sure if everything is true by our standards, but the loading screens include things mentioned in the game. Certain tips are true, but lore seems to be what the NPCs believe to be true. So far the general public believes he was shouted to death, but that's the Imperial's view, even Elisif's. Ulfric would give more private insight since he was the one who did the shouting. When talking to him, even he considers the Voice to be almost sacred and not a toy. He mentions only using it on special occassions, and I have seen him use it (Unrelenting Force) when taking Solitude. No one was shouted to bits there, just flung around like when we, the players, use it. Vashtari (talk) 19:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I am currently a level 41 argonian and I won the civil war with the Empire but I want to bring back Ulfric with Dead Thrall but when I use it it says hes too powerful to be brought back,any tips on how I can avoid this in future playthroughs? 17:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ^ Ulfric may level with the player, in which case you could try completing the Civil War questline at a very low level, and then he would not be too powerful for the spell. It may be the case that he cannot become a thrall, regardless of his level when he is killed. Jol87 22:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Why is this page locked from being edited? I've examined the talk page, and there appear to be no ongoing disputes. Why is editing and additional content being locked out?Scarabaeus (talk) 13:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sovngarde I dispute that Ulfric's comments in Sovngarde indicate that he regrets the civil war. He is in despair because he's in the mist, but also because he has seen the fallen eaten by Alduin. This doesn't mean he regrets rebelling against the empire, only that the deaths fed the World Eater's power. All the souls in the mist are in despair, Rikke as well. The article is misleading because it suggests that in the afterlife, Ulfric sees his rebellion as a mistake and therefore suggests a "god's eye view" of the rebellion as the "wrong side." Addaia (talk) 06:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction I know of no source suggesting that Ulfric was in Thalmor custody after the Markarth Incident. His comments suggest that he was in imperial custody ("such is the love of Titus Mede for his subjects"). The last sentence of the section is also confusing, because it doesn't state what the Thalmor were demanding or what Jarl Igmund relented about. Addaia (talk) 06:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Civil War I definatley hate the Empire! So, I sided with the Stormcloaks. But, I think it is a little weird for his last name to be the name of the faction. So, I'm wondering what came first. Is it Ulfric Stormcloaks of The Stormcloaks the faction? Please respond! 21:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Someone, Ralof or Galmar though I can't remember which, says that imperials started calling the rebels by that name to mock them and they took it as a badge of honor and started calling themselves by that name. Similar to "yankee doodle dandy" I guess. Addaia (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC)